<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rainy nights | pieck x reader by rockcandie (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998300">rainy nights | pieck x reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockcandie'>rockcandie (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aaaaaaaack I just love her so much, im just so insanely soft for pieck, rainy day, rockcandie self service arc, so its time for pieck snuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockcandie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and soft slice of life fic. Cuddling with Pieck on a rainy night while watching a movie. Safe for work! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck Finger/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rainy nights | pieck x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beep! Beep! Beep!</em>
</p>
<p>The sound of the microwave having finished alerted you to pry open the microwave for the snack you prepared. Popcorn- the perfect snack for a rainy night in. You gingerly tore open the bag, aiming the billowing steam away from your face, and poured it into the large bowl you set out before turning back to the living room.</p>
<p>"Mm... finally," your girlfriend, Pieck, said lazily, a certain song-like quality to her quiet voice.</p>
<p>You plopped down on the couch and set the bowl next to your hip. Pieck promptly shifted so that she could lay her head in your lap.</p>
<p>"It was just three minutes," you giggled, running your fingers through her long, dark hair.</p>
<p>"Three minutes too <em>long</em>," she moaned playfully, making a pouty face.</p>
<p>You swept her hair off of her face so that you could see her eyes. They were heavy and half-lidded, but still glistened with affection at your touch. "Did you pick a movie?"</p>
<p>"Mhm. Princess Mononoke."</p>
<p>A small giggle feathered in your throat. "We watched that, like, two weeks ago, angel."</p>
<p>"I like it," she justified, frowning playfully.</p>
<p>"I thought you were my girlfriend, not my child."</p>
<p>"Put some popcorn and my mouth," she whined, sniffing the buttery scent that was wafting through the air.</p>
<p>"You're <em>that</em> lazy?" you asked, picking up a piece and placing it between her lips.</p>
<p>"Mm."</p>
<p>She savored the piece as you reached for the remote and pressed play on her selection. Pieck then sat up and slung her arms around you, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. You reached your hand around her to thread your fingers in her hair.</p>
<p>"Turn it up... I can't hear it over the rain," she complained softly, her voice vibrating against your skin.</p>
<p>"Maybe if you positioned your head differently, you'd be able to hear better," you suggested.</p>
<p>"No, I'm comfy here," she sighed, "I like laying my head on my shoulder and you rubbing my back and stuff. I never wanna move. Never <em>ever</em>."</p>
<p>You smiled to yourself and turned up the volume.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Pieck murmured, gently kissing the skin on your neck as a gesture of thanks.</p>
<p>The two of you savored the sounds of the film, the glow of the lights against your shadowed forms, and the rhythmic beating of rain against the roof. It was seemingly so mundane, but with the small, affectionate woman curled in your arms, it was paradise on Earth.</p>
<p>Pieck idly twirled her nimble fingers in your hair as you two watched her chosen comfort film, her humming gently against your neck. She lifted her chin so that she could bring her gaze to yours.</p>
<p>"What is it, doll?" you chuckled, sensing her stare.</p>
<p>"Mm... nothing," she said in a low breath, "I just love you a lot. But I've said that enough times."</p>
<p>She used her finger to tilt your chin towards her face, softly pressing her lips to yours. You savored the moment, unraveling in the feel of Pieck's silken lips, her gentle tongue meeting yours, all of it. Everything.</p>
<p>You drew apart and pressed each other's noses together before you feathered your mouth against hers once more, eager for her love.</p>
<p>Despite the storm raging outside, you were able to find solace in your cherished soulmate, lip to lip, skin to skin, heart to heart. It was all so euphorically wonderful, all so euphorically <em>meant to be</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>